


Reading Lessons

by TheNerdKing



Series: Gajevy Week 2020 [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Comfort, Crying, F/M, Gajevy Week, Illiterate Gajeel Redfox, Pre-Relationship, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNerdKing/pseuds/TheNerdKing
Summary: Levy gives Gajeel some reading lessons.Gajevy Week Day 1: Letters
Relationships: Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox
Series: Gajevy Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692490
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Reading Lessons

Gajeel scowled. A paper and pencil lay on the table in front of him. With an almost uncharacteristic degree of care, the Iron Dragonslayer picked up the pencil and laboriously traced the letters.

_ I-R-U-N _

He glanced over at the girl sitting next to him, who was beaming.

“That’s really close, Gajeel!” Levy chirped. “But it’s  _ O _ , not  _ U _ .”

“Right,” Gajeel muttered. “ _ O _ …  _ O _ …”

Levy made an o with her hands.

He frowned and looked away from her. “Right.”

Levy frowned as well, but by the time her large friend turned back to her, she had a smile back on her face.

“Alright, next let’s try… ‘dragon’!”

Gajeel scowled. “Right. Got it.”

“You can do it,” the bluenette said encouragingly.

Slowly, the massive hand traced a…

_ T _ .

A tiny groan escaped Levy’s throat. Horrified, she slapped a hand over her mouth. The last thing Gajeel needed was discouragement.

He didn’t visibly react, but she was certain he’d heard her. He continued to write.

_ R-A-K-I-N _

He glanced at her nervously. “How’d I do?”

“Um…” Levy looked down at the table. “You got three letters right. That’s good.”

“Damnit!”

Startled, Levy looked up and was astonished to see tears forming in the Dragonslayer’s eyes.

“Please don’t cry,” she said softly.

“I’m not crying,” he sniffed. “I got a hair in my eye or somethin’.”

“Gajeel,” she murmured, “you can tell me the truth.”

Gajeel sighed. “It’s just… You’re so damn smart, shrimp, and I… I don’t like looking stupid in front of you, y’know?”

“I don’t think think you’re stupid. You know that, right?”

“Please. I’m a grown-ass adult and I can’t read or write. I’m pathetic.”

“It’s not your fault that Metalicana never taught you to read,” Levy insisted. “Come on, let’s do one more word. Try my name, okay?”

Gajeel nodded and lifted the pencil again. This time he managed to write an actual word, just not the right one.

_ L-O-V-E _

Gajeel looked up to see pink on Levy’s cheeks. “What?”

“Um, you spelled ‘love’, not my name.”

“Can ya show me how to do it right? I really wanna be able to write your name properly.”

“Yeah, sure.” The girl placed her hand on Gajeel’s, which still held the pencil. Levy guided his hand across the page.

“L… E… V… Y… Got it?”

“Yeah.” Gajeel’s eyes were trained on her hand.

Blushing, Levy yanked her hand away. “S-sorry!”

“Don’t worry about it.”

Levy couldn’t do this anymore. “I-I think that’s enough for today. Same time tomorrow?”

“Sure. See ya tomorrow.”

Gajeel smiled as he watched Levy scamper away to her friends.

“God, I love her.”


End file.
